


I'll Be There For You

by Irwincloud09



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: First experience with a guy, Gay, HomoOO, Joey/Chandler - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, admittance, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwincloud09/pseuds/Irwincloud09
Summary: The two boys admit their feelings to one another // finally





	I'll Be There For You

“Heads up!” Joey screams, chucking the football at Chandler which hits him straight in the head, due to distraction - it was technically Joeys fault though. He had taken his shirt off due to the blistering heat of the foggy New York City.

_ He was attracting something but it wasn't the ladies. _

“Come on, man! Focus.” Joey scolds, throwing his hand in disbelief. Chandler shakes his head, focus on the ball- no, not Joey’s, Jesus Christ. “Sorry Joe.” He softly apologizes, receiving the ball. “Okay here it comes, coming in hot!” The unstable man yells from across the court, throwing the ball with little force. Right then it hits Joey smack bam in the face, which causes Joey to groan while Chandler snickers. “Well I did say it was coming in hot.” he comments, lightly jogging over. 

“That hurt man! I didn't do anything to you and then all of a sudden all I see is a big brown oval thing aimed at my eyeball- I NEED MY EYES CHANDLER!” The injured man complains with a high pitched moan, seeming distressed. “Joe, you'll be fine. But we can go back to the apartment and put ice on it if you want.” Chandler says, trying to make sure it doesn't seem he cares too much.

**(MEANWHILE)**

“For the last time,  _ I AM A DOCTOR _ !” Ross insists, as Rachel is saying paleontology is not being a doctor. Phoebe grips Ross’s shoulder from behind him. “Yes, you arreee a doctor Ross. The best doctor out there.” She sarcastically says, before mouthing ‘no he isn't’ to the other girls in the room.

“I can  _ see  _ you!” Ross whines, striding out of the door and closing it with a slam. The other three all look at each other, before bursting into immature giggles. Monica calms down first. “I guess we do need to respect his PHD.” She says, standing up and going to the bathroom, a routine she did whenever Ross came over as she did not trust him to not pee all over the damn toilet seat. 

“How hard is it to  _ not  _ pee on the toilet seat? I mean come on!” The two blondes hear her droning, quietly snickering to themselves.

( **Back to the homos)**

The two finally make it up the stairs, to see a Ross. “I'm a doctor, right?” Ross asks, placing his hands on either of their shoulders. “Yeah of course you are Ross! We know that.” Joey says, referring to him and Chandler. Ross nods and smiles, patting the two on the shoulders ”And that's why you two are my best friends.” before striding confidently away. 

Joey turns to Chandler, once Ross is out of sight. “Ross is a doctor!?” He exclaims, shocked and confused, Chandler shakes his head at the adorable, clueless puppy as they walk in their apartment. 

“So go lie down, I’ll get the ice and beer for ya.” The older gentleman says to the sore Joey. Joey agrees and plops down on the orange couch, lying his head back, leaving a exposed neck. Chandler gulps, suddenly feeling sexual tension rise (not the only ths rising.)

The awkward man walks to Joey, slowly pacing to him. “Here, Joe.” He squeaks, earning a glance from the beautiful actor. “Chandler, sit with me.” He whispers, reaching for the beer, Chandler was guessing. But he was reaching for his hand, wanting desperately to hold it.

Tribbiani didn't know how this started, as he had never had romantic or … sexual feelings for his best friend. He hadn't talked to anyone about it and it was driving him insane. He wanted Chandler to make clear what he wanted, as Joey was very stressed about making a move when there were no feelings on Chandlers side.

“Um sure.” Bing answers, sitting on the end of the couch, needing to lift Joeys legs and put them on his lap for them to both fit on the couch, which was something that he wasn't sure he could handle.

“No, I mean get on the actual couch. Just put my legs here.” He says, pointing to his own lap which triggers a chuckle from the awkward Advertising Copywriter. 

Chandler looks at him with a ‘really’ face before scratching his neck, not knowing what to do when the man he has been mooning over just said what he did. His insides were screaming at him while his fingers were filling with adrenaline.

Joey knew what was going on, he couldn't handle this. He thought Chandler had been weird around him these past few days but when he was awkward when he saw Joey's butt (long story) rather than disgusted, the feeling of hope rises in his stomach but doubt quickly pushed it back down. Chandler wouldn't be bisexual, would he?

Chandler looks at the man he has known and loved for 10 years, only now realising how damn attractive he was, with tanned skin, a sharp jawline and the most kissable lips he had ever seen. But, Joey couldn't  _ possibly  _ also be into guys, could he?

So they got in the position Joey suggested, Chandler’s hand awkwardly on Joey's chin, complete silence. “So uh Joe. I kinda wanna talk about something to you.” He mutters, moving his legs so that they are crossed under Joey's ankles while his palms are becoming wet with sweat. Joey sits up, intrigued and pulling his legs to himself, now sitting cross legged. 

He gestures for him to go on, as he has a idea of what this could be about. “Yes? You can tell me anything, you know that.” Chandler’s mind was racing, what was he meant to say? ‘Oh yeah I am in love with you.’ ‘I'm gay and want us to be boyfriends.’ how did people do this? 

**Here goes.**

Chandler breathes, a good first step if you ask him. 

“First thing, you should know that I am  _ gay _ . Not bisexual, no girls, guys, men.” He confesses, quickly looking down, not wanting to say the rest or see the Italians reaction. 

**Are you ready to do this Joey? Hell yeah you are, get your man.**

I had done this hundred of times, never with Chandler though. He had always dominated the kiss, what was so different about this time?  _  Because this would lead to something more, this is your best friend Joey.  _

His hand moves to the blushing mans jaw, using his thumb pads to run the skin near his cleanly shaven facial hair. Joey lift his head slightly to his level, looking straight (gay) into each others eyes. “I’d hope so. Otherwise, this would be awkward.” 

And with that, he tilts his head slightly and begins to lean in until they can feel each other's breaths on their cheeks and their noses are almost in contact but pauses slightly, letting Chandler make the move, and he does. 

Joey remembers the day he first moved in, and the short process it had taken. His mind often wanders to the thought of what would have happened if he had never moved in, would he still even be an actor? At times, Chandler was the only reason he would stay in the profession due to self-doubt, but of course, the older man would assure him he was okay, and let him practice his lines if he needed to. 

Their lips connect and instantly Chandler feels his breath being taken away and his heart begin to start racing. Joey pulls himself closer, chest to shoulder. His thumb traces Chandler's cheek affectionately before resting by his ear, placing his hands on either side of the twidgeting man, taking complete control as he swings his legs over the confused but happy mans lap so that Joey was now straddling him, much to their tension disadvantage.

Chandler pulls back, unsure what to do. “I-uh- I sorta love you, Joey.” He admits, his hands resting on Joey’s hips lightly but comfortably. Joey responds by pushing his soft lips onto the stressed man's chapped ones, feeling perfect. Joey lifts Chandler shirt above his head, subconsciously running his fingers down Chandler's chest, stopping at his belt line.

This feeling was unfamiliar, and unusual but not uncomfortable at all

_ Soon enough, both of their shirts are off and Joey is on his knees on the floor, kissing Chandlers chest, down to his belly button and down his snail trail, causing Chandler to be giggling mess as this was his best friend, after a few silenced giggles he decides to let his body go with it and soon starts to quietly moan, being ashamed that a friend could make you feel this good.  _

_ Joey Tribbiani, the man he has been falling in love with for a decade.  _

 


End file.
